


Dom

by ascatman



Series: Homesmut Drabbles [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bulges and Nooks, Enemas, Gags, M/M, Scat, Spanking, Toys, only light scat though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t inherently difficult to convince him to come back to your hive with you.<br/>The truth is, you’re a little eager for some company as well, and you know that Cronus is the only troll in the afterlife who would be so willing to provide the sort of company you’re interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for someone on tumblr. they wanted dominatrix kankri dominating cronus i really hope the length of this makes up for how long i'm taking to get these out.

It wasn’t inherently difficult to convince him to come back to your hive with you. No, a troll like Cronus is so eager for some sort of company that he’ll agree to even come back to YOUR hive of all places. Not that you think you’re an all too unpleasant troll to be around, you simply can’t help but notice that most everyone dislikes hearing your lectures- er, conversations, entirely two-sided conversations. The truth is, you’re a little eager for some company as well, and you know that Cronus is the only troll in the afterlife who would be so willing to provide the sort of company you’re interested in.

It was equally undifficult to get said troll to strip down for you, honestly all you had to do was tell him to strip and, after a moment of confusion and making sure his ears (fins?) were working properly, he was down to his jeans. Of course he pauses with his hand on the belt, giving you a slightly hesitant look, as if you might have changed your mind in the last twenty seconds. You simply quirk a brow at him and he quickly shoves them down, revealing the reason for his hesitation to be the fact that he lacked a pair of undergarments.

You make no show of even seeming to notice and then before he can say anything you’re walking down the hall. He quickly follows after you, making some attempt at covering his crotch for your sake, how thoughtful of him, he probably still assumes you only wanted him in his underwear. He asks where you’re going and you don’t respond, you can practically feel his nervousness filling the air around you, it only serves to make you more excited.

It isn’t long before you’re descending the staircase leading to your basement and once you’re down there you open up the large door and head inside. He follows slowly, looking around and squinting at the darkness before you flip on the light and he blinks to adjust, then continues blinking and rubbing at his eyes as though he doesn’t believe what they’re seeing.

You give him the slightest hint of a smirk and shut the door behind you, locking it with a large key which you tuck up above the door. He’s taller than you, but in a moment height won’t be much of an issue anymore. He’s so apprehensive now, eyes darting between you and all the various sexual equipment you have in the room.

“kan, i-“ He opens his mouth to speak and you press a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. 

He swallows and watches as you grab a blindfold from the nearby table and secure it around his eyes. You can’t believe how easily he’s submitting already, it’s almost enough to turn you on. You take hold of his wrists and cuff them securely behind his back before placing a firm hand on his lower back and beginning to lead him in the direction of a low table. He’s sweating slightly, his skin damp under your touch, and as you bend him over the table you make certain to rub a few reassuring circles into his flesh.

You can tell the silence is unnerving him and you resolve to explain yourself in a moment once you’re certain he won’t be mobile. You kneel down to secure his ankles to the legs of the table, forcing him to spread them, then you tighten a buckle across his back, keeping his upper half firmly pressed against the top of the table. He shaking now and you move to the side of the table to pet his hair gently before speaking in a calm tone.

“I’m certain that y9u are quite c9nfused right n9w, Cr9nus.” He nods, leaning slightly into your touch and you pet him up near the base of a horn. “All9w me t9 explain myself, I have 6een interested in the idea 9f c9mpletely and utterly d9minating s9me9ne f9r quite s9me time n9w. I was never exactly planning 9n taking it s9 far that I actually acted 9ut my urges 9n an9ther pers9n, 6ut lately my fantasies al9ne have started t9 6ec9me alm9st 69ring. It isn’t fun t9 d9minate 9ne’s self, and it certainly isn’t en9ugh f9r me any l9nger. Are y9u listening t9 me, Cr9nus?” He pauses, having become putty in your hands from the simple motion of touching his horn, finally you give the base a quick squeeze and he yelps before nodding that he was listening. “I ch9se y9u 6ecause I kn9w h9w y9u are. I kn9w that the 9ne thing y9u desire m9re than anything is f9r s9me9ne t9 t9uch y9u like this. D9n’t think that there is any ulteri9r m9tive aside fr9m the fact that y9u were simply the m9st likely candidate.”

You feel him slump a little as he realizes that he’s not actually anything special to you other than being the only person willing to degrade himself like this. He’ll get over it. You continue your ministrations on his horn and lean in close to press a small kiss to the sharp curve of it.

“Cr9nus.” He flinches at your voice this time before tilting his head to face in your general direction, his speechlessness is rather astounding. “I will require y9ur full c9nsent 6ef9re I c9ntinue. D9 y9u c9nsent t9 6eing entirely su6missive t9 me f9r the durati9n 9f y9ur stay?” He swallows and bites his lip before nodding slowly. “V9cal resp9nses please.” He hesitates this time and you can see his sharp teeth digging into his lip before he releases it.

“yeah. yeah, i consent.” He wants to say more, you can tell, but you don’t give him the chance. You press a ball gag into his mouth and he seems surprised for a moment before opening a little more willingly and allowing you to fasten it tightly around the back of his head.

“There will 6e n9 safe w9rd. If I truly think that y9u are in any real pain then I’ll st9p. 9f c9urse what c9nstitutes ‘real pain’ is entirely up t9 my discreti9n. I think y9u are m9re than a6le t9 handle what I have t9 dish 9ut, regardless 9f h9w much it may make y9u scream at first.”

He whimpers a little at that and you drag your fingers down his back gently before allowing your hand to rest on his backside. You can feel him tense from that alone and you know right then and there that you’re going to walk away from this more satisfied than ever. You pull your hand away and retrieve a bottle of lubrication, quickly popping the top open before drizzling it down the very top of his crack. He shudders and you take a moment to spread him, letting the lubricant drip down over his wastechute and down to his nook.

He’s trying to say something, but you ignore his mumbling as you set the bottle aside and don a rubber glove, you never can be too careful when working with someone new. Once you’ve rolled up your sleeves, you move in closer, spreading him with one hand before using the forefinger of your other to work the lubrication around his wastechute, making sure it’s thoroughly coated. He’s tensing and making small sounds under his breath and you haven’t even started.

“Relax y9urself. Were y9u an actual human male, physically I mean, I am well aware that y9u are every 6it human internally, 6ut were y9ur 9uter appearance t9 reflect that fact, y9u w9uld use y9ur wastechute f9r pailing with an9ther male.” He makes a small whining sound and you feel his hole twitch against your finger. “Surely y9u knew that.” You press the tip of one gloved finger inside of him, just barely, and he immediately tightens around you in response. “Y9u’re s9 tight th9ugh, perhaps y9u didn’t kn9w, I w9uld have pegged y9u as 9ne t9 have tried this 9n y9urself already.”

You push your finger in to the knuckle, not bothering to take it slow. His breathing quickens and he clenches down hard, whether he meant to or not. You don’t give him time to adjust before you’re sliding it out and then pushing it back in. A few more thrusts and you think he’s ready for more, so you start to work in a second finger, stretching him open slowly as you twist them around inside.

He tries to turn his head back to look at you, even though he’s blindfolded, and you think you might give him the privilege of sight at some point during this ordeal. You reach out to touch his cheek, leaning down over him as you continue to move your fingers. He jumps at the initial touch, but quickly relaxes into it, rubbing his cheek against your hand and trying to say something again. You run your thumb along his lower lip, catching some of the saliva that had leaked out from the gag as you speak, doing your best to keep your tone even despite how aroused you feel yourself becoming.

“Unf9rtunately, wastechutes are a highly unclean part 9f the 69dy. Rather disgusting in fact, when y9u think a69ut what exactly their intended use is f9r.” He doesn’t have any idea where you’re going with this, but you can feel him loosening slightly around your fingers and you take the opportunity to start on getting a third in there as well. “Luckily f9r us there are ways t9 take care 9f this issue 9f uncleanliness.”

He’s gasping as your fingers all drive into him at once, and you wonder if he’s even listening anymore. You push your fingers in as deep as you can manage before sliding them out and leaving him momentarily, just long enough to pick out a special plug from your small collection. He squirms on the table, tugging at his cuffs and saying something that vaguely sounds like your name and then a plea for the gag to come out. You ignore him as you head back over, applying a generous amount of lubrication to the decent sized toy.

“Cr9nus, I’m g9ing t9 ask y9u t9 take a deep 6reath f9r me. C9mmunicati9n is highly imp9rtant during these enc9unters and this is exactly why.” You position the plug at his already loosened hole. “Deep 6reath n9w.” 

You watch as his back rises with his deep intake of air and you don’t waste any time in pushing the plug into him. He falters in his breath, starting to squirm and make pitiful little whimpering sounds, you knew it was going to hurt, but you weren’t sure how well he’d take it. You give the base a firm push and the rest of it pops inside, his muscles seeming to suck it in. The worst of that is over and you can hear him quieting down, his tenseness slowly fading away as you rub his back.

You’d placed the gag mainly to keep him from screaming too loud, but it seemed Cronus was a lot quieter than you’d thought. You peel off your glove and discard it before reaching up to pull the gag from his mouth, letting it fall down around his neck.

“H9w 6ad is it?” Your fingers are on him, drifting down his back, moving up to his hair. He presses his cheek against the table and takes a few shuddering breaths.

“that hurt like hell.”

You smirk a little at that and give him a reassuring pat on the back. “This next part may hurt as well, pr96a6ly n9t as 6adly as that did th9ugh.”

He nods and goes limp, letting out a slow breath as if trying to calm himself. You grab a long narrow tube from the nearby equipment table and make sure to lubricate the end before lining it up with the small hole at the base of the plug and slowly pushing it inside. He doesn’t notice at first, but it isn’t long before it’s fitting in past the opening at the tip of the plug and pushing deeper inside of him. He makes a small sound at that and squirms around uncomfortably.

“i knowv i consented and all, but vwhat the fuck are you doing back there?” He’s straining to sit up and look back at you as though he might be able to see something through the blindfold. Your silence is unnerving him and you only pause momentarily before feeding the tube a little further inside.

“Tw9 feet 9f tu6ing. Perhaps a little m9re, give 9r take a few inches, my measuring might have 6een 9ff. Just stay still, lay 6ack d9wn, the struggling and squirming will d9 n9 g99d.”

He looks uneasy at that, but settles down, swallowing and taking a few shaking breaths. You take the remainder of the tubing and hook it up to a hanging bag on an IV stand, pausing to clip the tube shut before retrieving a bowl of warm water from the nearby sink. You pour it into the top of the bag and mix in a small amount of soap, seal it shut, then take a moment to look down at the slightly trembling troll on the table. You can see a small amount of violet dripping down his thighs from between his spread legs and you smirk as you realize that he’s getting wet from this.

“D9 y9u enj9y this treatment, Cr9nus?” He hesitates then gives a small nod. “What did I tell y9u a69ut 6eing v9cal?” Another small hesitation before he opens his mouth.

“i like it. shit, i fucking lovwe it, okay? can you just hurry up and touch me, im dying ovwer here.”

“All in due time. I pr9mise I’ll t9uch y9u 9nce I deem y9u sanitary en9ugh f9r my liking. N9w relax.” You unclip the tube, letting the water flow down. It takes a moment once it hits the plug, but it isn’t long after that before he’s trying to sit up again.

“kan, holy shit, vwhat are you doing? vwhat is that?” He’s struggling again and you can see the plug moving as he tries to force it out. You place two fingers on the end, pushing it back in and holding it in place and he gives a pitiful little whimper.

“It’s water and s9ap, calm d9wn. Y9u’ll take the entire 6ag and then h9ld it f9r a few minutes 6ef9re I assist y9u in expelling it. 9nce y9u’ve d9ne that I pr9mise y9u’ll get y9ur t9uching.”

He grimaces, but settles down, laying back down and clenching his bound hands into fists. “touch me nowv. givwe me a little something, come on, pal.”

You sigh, but figure it won’t hurt to comply, so you slip a hand between his legs, rubbing your fingers along his nook slowly. He lets out a soft groan and tries to press his hips down against your touch, you decide you can be a little generous and slip a finger up inside. His breath hitches and you slide it in further, a little surprised at just how wet he actually is.

“fuck, kan, yeah, just like that… oh… oh _fuck!_ vwhat the fuck, stop, get it out!”

It takes you a moment to realize that he’s not talking about your finger. You press the digit in deeper, stroking his slick walls as you rub your free hand along his back. “Hush, cramps are a part 9f the pr9cess, just 6reathe and they’ll g9 away s99n.”

You feel his harsh shuddering breaths through the hand on his back, his nook clenching around you. After a moment he seems to relax and you just continue idly fingering him for the next few minutes, talking him through another cramp or two until the entire bag is finally emptied out inside of him. He’s not moving now and you slowly pull your finger out, wiping his fluids off on some nearby tissue before gently working the tubing out of him.

“Y9u t99k the entire thing, y9u’re nearly finished n9w.” A small amount of water drips from the hole in the plug, but you’re not concerned, it’s not a significant amount by any means. You run a hand along his backside before stepping away long enough to grab a nice hard paddle from the many different types you have hanging on the wall. He’s squirming and you just watch him a moment, taking in the sight of someone so much higher up the spectrum than you looking so degraded. He’s practically sucking on that plug and you watch it twitch, moving in and out, before suddenly bringing the paddle down hard against him, hitting him square on the plug in the process.

He yelps louder than you were expecting and tries to say something, but you cut him off with another hit, then another and another. He’s a sniffling, whimpering mess by the time you’re done and his entire backside is covered in purple welts, his hole tensing so hard around the plug that you don’t think you could pull it out right now if you tried.

“Cr9nus.” He doesn’t say anything. “Cr9nus, quit p9uting.” He takes in a sharp breath of air before going quiet again. You sigh and set the paddle down before kneeling to unbind his ankles from the table. He’s still not moving, just breathing really hard as you unbuckle the restraint on his back and pull him up to a standing position.

It’s sort of silly, you think, helping someone so much taller than you to walk over to the load gaper, but his legs are so stiff you doubt he could make it on his own. You get him sat down and gently pull off his blindfold. He’s not quite crying but you can see his eyes glistening with the slightly violet hue that indicated that he was pretty damn close. He looks away and you let him for now.

You reach down under him to finger the edge of the plug and start to work it out slowly. He gasps and clenches down hard around it, thighs closing around your arm as his gaze shoots back up to meet yours.

“dont.” His voice is slightly panicked, probably because he knows what will happen when you take it out. You give him a steady gaze, nodding your head slightly as you place a hand on his knee and gently ease his legs apart.

He’s back to breathing funny as you manage to pull the plug out of him, the entire thing coming out with a wet pop, and you immediately move your hand, narrowly avoiding the first rush of water. You set the plug aside and sit up slightly to run your hands along his legs in a reassuring manner. He’s gasping and clenching down hard, refusing to let the rest out.

“Cr9nus.” Your voice is firm this time, but he shakes his head. “Cr9nus, st9p fighting.” You press a hand to his stomach and push in on it, earning you a gasp and then a whine as you hear more water hitting the inside of the gaper.

“n-no, please, put it back in or leavwe the room or something,” he mumbles out, hanging his head and struggling to keep it in.

“I’ll fuck y9u when this is 9ver. Isn’t that what y9u want?” You give another firm press and hear a third short burst of water.

“f-f-fuck, this is the vworst vway to get laid.” His voice is strained and you tilt his chin up to look him in the eye.

“6ut it IS a way t9 get laid. N9w let 9ut the rest, y9u’ll have t9 9ne way 9r an9ther.”

He swallows, but after a moment you hear a few small trickles of water and then his entire face is turning violet as a few much more solid objects hit the water of the gaper. You place your hands on his cheeks, forcing him to face you even though he keeps his eyes firmly squeezed shut. Tears are dripping down his cheeks now and you wipe them away with your thumbs as the splashing turns to the occasional drip and then to a much less attractive squelching sound.

He pushes a few more times, the muscles in his stomach tensing visibly as he gets the last of the water out. You lean in, press a small kiss to his cheek, then tear a few squares of gaper paper before tugging his knees apart and reaching under him to clean him up yourself.

“G99d 69y, Cr9nus.” You see him tense as you refer to him like a barkbeast and you stand, flushing the gaper before stepping to the other side of the room to use the sink over there. You finish washing your hands and turn to him, leaning back against the counter. “C9me here.”

He hesitates before standing, his legs shaking underneath him as he starts to walk toward you. He stumbles a few times, but manages to reach you and you hold up a hand to stop him there before pointing down at the floor. “D9wn.”

He catches your gaze then lowers himself down to his knees and looks up at you. You pet his hair gently before tugging off your sweater and setting it on the counter. He’s watching you almost hungrily, his bulge already beginning to snake its way back out. You press your hips forward, unzipping your chest-high pants just a few inches before leaning back against the counter once more. “If y9u can get them d9wn then y9u can have what’s underneath them.”

He quickly dives forward, gripping your zipper with his teeth and yanking it down. He seems sort of surprised to see that you aren’t wearing any underwear to speak of and his breathing quickens as he glances up to you as if asking permission. You simply quirk a brow at him and he leans in, dragging his tongue along your sheath, barely even taking his time before shoving the tip inside to lick at your sheathed bulge.

“Cr9nus…” You breathe his name, reaching down to grip that perfectly styled hair of his as your bulge slips out, the tip working its way into his mouth slowly. It isn’t long before the entire length is exposed and pushing back into his throat. He gags, but you hold him in place and start to thrust in long deliberate motions, your bulge twitching in his throat.

Finally you yank him back and kneel down in front of him, tugging his head back as you watch your color dripping down his chin from the nearly obscene amount of lubrication you’d produced. He grunts as his hair is twisted and you lean in close to his fin. “Get on y9ur face and knees and push y9ur ass up in the air like the want9n slut y9u are.”

He draws in a shuddering breath and you watch his bulge twitch as you release him. He falls back and immediately rolls over, shoving his ass up high for you. You run your fingers along the welts you’d left earlier and can’t resist slapping him on the ass again. He cries out and presses his cheek down against the floor, his body trembling, nook dripping, bulge thrashing, and this is all because of you.

“L99k at y9u, a high6l99d all spread 9ut and shaking f9r s9me9ne 9f my class. I kn9w y9u care m9re a69ut the caste system than y9u’re willing t9 admit.” You spread him open and press your bulge up against his already stretched entrance. “Tell me h9w much y9u want it.”

“i… i vwant it.”

“What d9 y9u want?”

“your bulge.”

“H9w 6adly d9 y9u want it?”

“kan-“

“H9w 6ad?”

He whines and pushes himself back against you.

“more than anything, kan, come on, i vwant you to fuck me in my vwastechute vwith that lowvblooded bulge, ill do anything for it!”

“Very well.”

You slam your hips forward, shoving your bulge at least halfway in at once and the noise he makes is enough to make you repeat the process again. He screams, practically letting out a sob of relief as your bulge stretches him open and you can feel his muscles give way as he relaxes himself to take more of you in.

At some point during the thrusting your hand finds its way down under him and you take hold of his bulge, turning it downward and directing the squirming tip to start pressing into his own nook. He grits his teeth so you only hear a muffled sound from his throat, but he slowly relaxes into the idea, his bulge moving of its own accord to start thrusting. You think this is a pretty gorgeous sight in all honesty and you grip his hips to start thrusting in earnest, slamming in and out hard and fast.

The small noises he gives you with each thrust are absolutely delicious and try to milk him for more, slapping his ass and dragging your claws down his back as your bulge thrashes in the tight heat. He’s moaning and gasping, occasionally hissing as you actually hurt him once or twice. You feel yourself start to lose control and you reach down, grabbing him by the back of the gag that was still around his throat. You hoist him up high enough that you can lean in and bite his fin before huffing a few words against it.

“The high6l99ded wh9re is a69ut t9 6ec9me the pail f9r a mutant. Imagine that.”

He squirms and gasps for breath as the gag presses too hard against his throat. You hold him like that just a moment longer before letting him fall forward against the floor as your release hits you hard. You dig your claws into his hips, pulling him back against you as your color fills him up in hot spurts. He grunts as he hits the floor, then holds his mouth open wide as he feels you filling him. It’s barely even a second later before he’s finishing as well, his own genetic fluid leaking into his nook and spilling out around his bulge.

You’re both breathing heavily now and you pull out as your bulge begins to retract. Everything’s so hazy, you don’t think you’ve ever had an orgasm that intense before and from the look on his face he hasn’t either. You watch your color dripping out of him, seeping from his chute that still hadn’t closed up all the way yet and you can’t help but watch in awe as it leaks down to mingle with the violet already dripping down his thighs from his nook.

He stays like that for a moment, then you shake your head to regain some clarity before pulling his gag off and undoing his handcuffs, then standing and helping him to his feet. He looks at you as you walk him toward the ablution trap and you keep your eyes on the floor.

“kan, i just vwanna say-“

“Quiet.”

“yeah, but-“

“Cr9nus.”

“ivwannadothatagainsometime.”

He says it so fast that you can’t cut him off and you just huff as you help him into the trap.

“N9 pr9mises. N9w 6e quiet and get cleaned up, we can discuss it later 9nce we’re 69th clean and in 6ed.”

“in bed?”

“Yes, my 6ed. Aftercare is an9ther very imp9rtant part 9f this pr9cess. F9r n9w, h9wever, I ask that y9u please 6e quiet.”

He grins up at you and makes a zipping motion over his lips before leaning back in the tub and making room for you to sit in front of him. You frown down at him, though after a moment you give in and let yourself sit there between his legs, his arms around you. Perhaps a little aftercare on your part wouldn’t be a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested in commissioning me or have any suggestions feel free to message me here or on my tumblr (bootyshortscronus)


End file.
